


The day Lukas Podolski played hooky

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Schweinski, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poldi plays hooky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Lukas Podolski played hooky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/gifts), [unamericanamerican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamericanamerican/gifts).



“Lukas?”

“Is this a bad time?”

“I..uh, no. Come in, please.”

“Danke,” Lukas replied, walking in with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

“I heard you were sick.”

“Sick and tired of being benched,” Lukas snorted as he dropped his bag.

“So you flew to Munich?” Bastian asked.

“It’s not as though anyone would notice I was gone.”

“Lukas…”

“No. Just no, Bastian. I didn’t come here for a lecture.”

“Then why did you come here?”

Without hesitation, Lukas closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. It had been months since their last encounter and he was unsure about how the other man would respond to his advances.

Taken aback at first, Bastian just stood there. Should he push Lukas away? Ask him what was really going on? Those thoughts dissipated the minute he felt Lukas’ cold fingers slide around his neck, pulling him closer. He arms slid around Lukas as he sank into what was now a passionate kiss. In ten years, he had never once been able to resist those lips.  
Lukas’ hands slipped down to the other man’s waist where they eagerly tugged at the hem of his shirt.

“Luki,” Bastian murmured.

“Hmm?”

“Wait…”

“Why?” Lukas whispered against Bastian’s ear as he opened the older man’s pants.

“We can’t.”

“Why can’t we? Hmm? You don’t want to? You don’t miss me? Don’t need me?”

“I do,” Bastian replied, his voice shaky as his hands gripped the back of Lukas’ shirt. “But…”

“Nothing. I’ve waited three months for this and I refuse to wait anymore.”

“I was drunk that night.”

“Have you been drunk the past ten years?”

“No. Lukas, you’re married.”

“That never stopped us before.”

“Lukas, please.”

“Basti. I’m not married anymore. That’s what I came here to tell you.”


End file.
